Christmas Cheer
by CSIBuckeye
Summary: Challenge response. The group Christmas exchange


Title: Christmas Cheer

Author: CSIBuckeye

Rating: M

Pairing: GSR

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: Dear Santa, This is what I want for Christmas! No? Ok, you're right, I haven't been that good! I guess they'll never belong to me. I'll continue to borrow. Sigh!

Note: This is a response to Mel's Christmas Challenge

Must include: Team gift exchange

Someone gets an embarrassing gift (gag gift)

Sara gets the wrong gift from Grissom (was meant for Christmas at theirs)

Two people get caught kissing under the mistletoe

1500-3000 words

Hope you enjoy it!

"Okay, now no cheating! No one's allowed to tell anyone else whose name they pick out. Look quickly to make sure you don't get your own name and remember there's a $20.00 limit on gifts." Grissom spouted instructions to his team as they gathered around the inverted Santa hat he held. They each drew a slip of paper, checked it and then retreated to begin pondering the "perfect" gift for their chosen co-worker and friend.

"The party will be next Saturday at Catherine's at 6:00pm. Make sure you get your money to Cath for the catering ASAP. And thanks for hosting Catherine," he continued.

The rest of the group murmured their thanks as well and began to mill about before leaving for the day. Greg approached Sara and held out a CD to her.

"Here's that Pussy Cat Dolls CD you wanted to borrow," he offered.

"Great! Thanks Greg. I just want to give it a listen before I decide if I want to buy it or not," she replied.

Catherine spoke up, "You'll want it Sara! It rocks!"

Sara glanced at Grissom as he shook his head and rolled his eyes. He was not a fan of most of Sara's music, but it was a point of contention for teasing purposes only. They all headed to the locker room to get their belongings and head home.

Greg nudged Sara and whispered, "Who'd you get?"

"She can't tell you Greg. That would be the aforementioned cheating I was talking about," came Grissom's booming reply.

Greg scrunched up his face in the universal sign of someone being busted outright, and Sara laughed heartily at his misfortune.

When Grissom arrived home later, he found Sara on the couch listening to Greg's CD. As he walked over to take a seat beside her, she asked, "So…"

"So… what?" He replied with an eyebrow raise.

"Whose name did you get?" She asked.

"Sara… the rules apply to you too. I'm not telling."

"Does that mean you got me?" She teased.

"I thought I already had you," he smirked. "You aren't seriously considering buying this CD are you?" He teased back, trying to change the subject. "I just don't see the appeal."

"Really?" She asked. "I'll be right back," she said as she walked away.

Grissom picked up a new Forensic Journal and began leafing through it. He didn't notice the song change as Sara selected a particular track and walked over to stand in front of him. He did, however, notice the sight of her bare legs as his eyes skimmed over the top of his journal. He slowly raised his head to find Sara wearing one of his button down shirts and slowly swaying to the music. She lifted the journal from his hands and tossed it onto the coffee table as she began a sultry dance to the song.

_Typical, hardly the type I fall for_

_I like when the physical _

_Don't leave me asking for more_

_I'm a sexy mama_

_Who knows just how to get what I wanna_

_What I want to do is spring this on you_

She held his gaze as she sang and had to repress a grin when Grissom involuntarily licked his lips. His eyes sparkled with delight and arousal as she continued by straddling his lap and grinding her pelvis against his.

_You been saying all the right things all night long_

_But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off_

_Baby can't you see_

_How these clothes are fitting on me_

_And the heat coming from this beat_

_I'm about to blow_

_I don't think you know_

He lifted his hands to her knees and ran them slowly up her thighs, delighted to find that his shirt was apparently the _only_ thing she was wearing. She rose and turned her back to him while she opened a few buttons. This allowed the shirt to fall softly off to one side, exposing her smooth neck and shoulder. Grissom groaned as Sara turned back to him and gestured for him to stand. As he approached she could see the gleam in his sapphire eyes. She took his hands in hers and brought them up to the remaining buttons as she continued her seduction.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby_

_But you keep frontin_

_Sayin what you gonna do to me_

_But I ain't seen nothin_

He finished off the buttons and let the shirt fall swiftly to the floor, leaving Sara in all her naked glory. And by God, she was glorious. She continued her dance as Grissom ran his strong hands over her body and tried to control his urge to just throw her down on the floor and take her right there. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

As usual, she could practically read his mind and knew he had almost reached his limit. She rubbed her body hotly against his once more, his arousal very evident by now. Then she threw her arms around his neck, swayed his body to the music and slowly, finally brought her lips to his. It was hungry and full of lust and as the song trailed off; Grissom picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

"See the appeal now?" She whispered.

Catherine's home was decked out in an elegant mix of red and gold decorations. An enormous tree sat in one corner of the living room and a huge buffet was set up along the wall next to it. The whole team was sitting around relaxing and enjoying each other's company, when Greg piped up.

"When are we opening presents? Can we do that before we eat?" He begged unabashedly.

"Just like the kid you are I guess. You're worse than Lindsey," she joked. "I don't care Greg. It's okay with me if it's okay with everyone else."

Since no one had any objections, Grissom got up from his chair to play Santa and hand out presents. "Go ahead Greg, you open yours first," he encouraged.

Greg tore into a small box, reached inside and pulled out an envelope and a box of condoms. His face reddened immediately and as he glanced in the envelope he said, "Alright! Who did this?"

Everyone was laughing by this time, but Nick was practically crying.

"I'll get you, Stokes!" Greg threatened, and half heartedly held up a gift certificate to an online dating service.

"I guess I'm next then," Nick said as he opened an envelope of his own. He ginned as he held it aloft and read, "Bull riding lessons from Warrick. Thanks man. That is really cool."

"Yeah, well I'm hoping they can show you what a real cowboy's supposed to look like," Warrick drawled as he opened a small heavy present. "Alright! A pound of Blue Hawaiian coffee from Greg! I'll have to hide this from all you vultures at work!" He grinned.

"You next Gil," Catherine instructed.

Grissom opened a small envelope and smiled. "A new roller coaster pass from Cath! Thanks! You know I'll put it to good use!"

Catherine in turn opened a card and withdrew a small certificate. "It's for a portrait of me and Lindsey!" She gushed, "Sara this has to way exceed the monetary limit!"

"No really. The photographer is a friend of mine from a class I took. She gave me a great deal! I know you said recently that you and Linds haven't had your picture taken together since she was five. Time for a new one," Sara said.

"Wow, Sara! Thank you so much!" Catherine replied in a shocked voice.

Finally Sara unwrapped a small box, everyone knowing it was from Grissom through process of elimination. She just lifted up the edge and peered in. The second she pursed her lips to hold back a smile, Grissom knew he'd made a terrible mistake. Her eyes flashed to his and he knew his eyes were the size of dinner plates. She slid her hand into the box and withdrew a CD.

"The Pussy Cat Dolls! Thanks Gris, I've been meaning to pick this up," she said enthusiastically.

"Well…I… heard you mention it in the break room awhile back," he played along sheepishly.

"Okay, time to eat everyone," Catherine announced.

Sara and Grissom exchanged another look as Catherine pulled him aside and Sara walked toward the kitchen.

"Glad to see you actually paying attention to something Sara says now and then. Way to get your head out of that microscope," she complimented.

"Thanks, Cath," he muttered and turned toward the kitchen himself as the others formed a line for the buffet.

Sara leaned against the counter sipping a glass of egg nog as Grissom walked in. Their eyes met, and a seductively sweet smile formed on her face.

"I'm guessing that's not the gift you meant to give me tonight," she offered as she walked over to him.

"Noooo….I had a forensic book on CD for you in apparently the sane size box. Nice job not letting anyone else see the other gift in there," he smiled.

She thought of the scarlet La Perla negligee with satin covered buttons down the front that she had glimpsed under the CD in the box.

"It looked beautiful," she answered looking up into his eyes.

"Not as beautiful as it will look on…or off…you, Sara," he whispered in a low smoldering voice. "We're standing under the mistletoe you know."

She glanced up at the greenery overhead and then hungrily back into his eyes.

"Well, who are we to mock tradition?" She asked as she leaned into him for a quick kiss.

Grissom, however, had other things in mind as he pulled her tightly to him and deepened the kiss…_just_ as Catherine walked in.

She stopped dead in her tracks as a huge smile erupted on her face. She observed her clueless friends for a few seconds, and then melodramatically cleared her throat. Sara and Grissom flew apart as if their surprise actually carried volts of electricity. They gaped at Catherine and then at each other, as Catherine tried hard to suppress her delight.

"Mistletoe," Grissom muttered.

"Uh huh," Catherine replied, not convinced for one second. She grabbed the ice bucket she had come in for, and returned to the party with a big helping of Christmas cheer plastered to her face!

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
